Turn The Tables
by Agent Yaoi
Summary: Six months after New York and Loki sits within his prison cell in Asgard. The God of Mischief soon escapes and works behind the scenes to assure that the Nine Realms are safe. But why is Yggdrasil telling him to save the Man of Iron? Why is Tony even in the Chitauri world? Rated M because I am never certain with my mind. Maybe FrostIron, haven't decided.
1. Prologue

**This is my very first Avengers fan fiction!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any other the characters, just the plot.**

* * *

Summary: Six months after New York and Loki sits within his prison cell in Asgard. He is visited by the new enemy, who he knows well. After the visit the god of mischief escapes ad with what little magic he can muster set course for Earth. There he must worn the Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes.

This will remain FrostIron friendship, unless enough people want it to be slash, so say so in the reviews.

* * *

"Brother, please, speak to me or if not I than Mother or Father," the booming voice of the thunder god pleaded. The blue-eyes stared at the pale slender man bound by chains. Loki's figure held up by his wrists with shackles digging into his flesh. His head hung while his shoulders created a V in the air above his body. His knees perched in the sand of the 10 x 10 prison cell. The brazier that was in the corner of the cell lit the fallen gods appearance. His pale white chest exposed with scars and newly cut skin and some still trickled with red scarlet, his leather trousers torn. And his once gelled and kempt hair now dropped freely in the front of his face with strands crusted together due to a bloody cut above his left eye.

"Brother, you are being unreasonable. Father demands answers, I implore that you inform him of your employer. He says you must or Asgard may come under siege if we do not prepare ahead of time." Thor, the god of thunder stood in front of his jötunn adoptive brother; Mjöllnir strapped firmly to the thunders' hip.

Neither Loki's head nor body moved. Loki himself wasn't able to even if his will demanded it. His eyes were clenched tightly, his face scrunched up in pain, his teeth clenched to meet the same intensity as his face. His once white porcelain teeth stained yellow from the blood that would form when he bit his lips from pain inflicted upon him. With long black hair covering his brothers face Thor failed to notice his pain.

Starting to get frustrated Thor growled, "Brother!" He bellowed and Loki showed no reaction. Thor growled once more before he turned on his heel and pulled open the large wooden door; the access to Loki's cell and the metal hinges creaked as it opened. Closing the door only halfway Thor spoke, "Please brother, help thyself. You need not remain here slowly deteriorating from this absurd unwanted punishment. Next time you and I meet tell me who has made you so silent." With that he closed the door and walked down the Asgardian prison hallway.

As the footsteps of his brother faded away Loki started to cough. He opened his mouth as if to get air and blood arose from the corners and front of his lips. It dribbled down to his chin, and then dripped into the sanded floor. The more he started to cough the more the blood fell. He then heaved and a small pool of blood drooped to the floor. When he stopped he shivered and his dark green eyes illuminated behind his hair. His face no longer contorted in agony, but in sadness, he muttered all but one word, "help."

* * *

**Yes I understand this is very short, well, it's a prologue, so yeah.**


	2. Escape

The metal slab upon Loki's prison door slid open and revealed two bright blue eyes. It was closed and suddenly the wooden door opened with a slam. The great force of the slam sent the door to the ground causing sand to be sent into the air only to fall back down. The one who had caused the damage stood in the doorway. A tall figure with golden plating armor stepped into the cell. The figure walked over to the lone figure of Loki chained to the wall, still with his knees positioned on the floor head bowed and arms held behind him. Being the only lighting in the whole cell the brazier lit up the figures armor. A golden headpiece sat upon the head of the figure, a long very dark purple cape behind him with protruding studded shoulder pads, golden chest piece, boots, a belt around his waist, and under the armor black leather covering its whole body except for its face and hands. The figures skin was dark purple with a tint of pink.

The figure approached the unconscious form of Loki and knelt down to the god's level. The god gave no reaction. With its right hand the figure reached forward to touch Loki's left cheek. The pale cheek rested into its palm. It then patted his cheek three times and there was a groan from the mischievous god. Green eyes fluttered open and Loki's vision only saw the golden boots. The warmth he felt came from his cheek where his eyes ended looking to and found a purple hand. He followed it back to its person and green met icy blue. His breathed hitched in his throat and the figure grinned devilishly.

"Wakey, wakey, godling," it spoke with a deep male voice. The vibrating of its voice sent shivers down Loki's spine. The figure noticed and its grinned turned into a full teeth smile. "Now godling, are you afraid of me?" It mocked him, but all Loki heard was a ringing within his ears.

'_Why is _he_ here?'_ Loki thought sadly. _He_, the figure patted Loki's cheek once again and the god flinched. He chuckled, retracted his hand back and then stood up to look down at Loki, while the god had to look up.

"Loki, I will soon be part of the family. Hela and I will soon be betrothed. Aren't you happy for your only daughter being wedded," he laughed. He turned and showed Loki his back while placing his arms behind himself.

"S-she'll never marry a creature such as yourself, Thanos," Loki spat. Thanos turned around abruptly and slapped Loki across the face. Loki spat out some blood and grinned. "My daughter has a type, I do believe and she has more class." Thanos then punched Loki in the stomach and caused the god to cough and curl a bit. Thanos' right hand grabbed hold of Loki's neck and pulled him up into the air. Loki gasped for air as his wind pipe was cut off. His arms contorted behind him and the shackles dug into his wrists raw skin.

"Godling, I actually came here to free you. But a more important task caught me off guard." Loki coughed and his eyes started to roll into his head. As much as he could he forced himself to stay conscious. Thanos revealed his left hand. It donned two shining gems, one blue, one purple. Four more slots were unfilled. The index finger, the pinky, the thumb, and the wrist, were where the slots were and where the four missing gems were supposed to be.

Loki choked as he spoke, "You only have two of the six." He chuckled even if it was garbled.

Thanos grinned and said, "Do not underestimate me God of Mischief and Lies. I will court the ruler of Death herself and all I have to do before I achieve my goal is to destroy Midgard." He let Loki go and watched as his back slammed into the wall behind and slid, in agony, down to the sand. "Little god I came here to free you and all you do is spite me. Such a pity, you were my greatest asset," he laughed. "Even if your mind wasn't fully aware of its infiltration." He knelt down to Loki's level yet again and held up the gauntlet. Loki's emerald green eyes focused only on the blue. "The mind gem, probably the best gem there is. To be able to control ones mind and watch as their true intentions come to light." Loki narrowed his eyes and glanced into the glowing blue. "Do you see what was once or could have been yours godling? Now look at how defeated you are, you were so much stronger with I making your choices for you." There he saw him sitting upon the throne of Asgard, of Midgard, of any realm out there. The true ruler of the world, but Loki knew he didn't truly want all of it; _it_ was just the mind gem twisting his thoughts. He glanced away from the gem and into Thanos' gaze. "You are pathetic little, Jötunn." The purple man's gazed into the troubled eyes of the god.

Suddenly above them the cell started to rumbled. The two occupants looked to the ceiling and then back at each other.

Thanos laughed and stood, "It would appear our time has come to an end my dear Loki. I bid you adieu." With his golden gauntlet he flicked his fingers together and the purple gem started to glow. It then sent a spark of purple to Thanos' right and a portal appeared; when the spark enlarged. "Have fun godling. If you live than we shall meet once more and only then you can exact your revenge." He stepped through the portal and it closed as his cape drew in.

"When we meet next Thanos you shall be dead," Loki swore. His head sunk and he sighed heavily when he let the tension leave his body. He picked his head back up and noticed his prisons door was knocked down. He knew that a guard would be sent down eventually so the prison could be observed. He sighed again and stood; his legs wobbled in disuse. He caught himself and stood properly he tugged at his arms and the chains flew out of the wall. Loki jumped back, surprised. He decided to pull the other and it too came out of the wall. He smiled, teeth showing.

'_Looks as if Thanos' visit actually proved useful,' _he thought happily. Now the new matter he had to achieve, getting the shackles off. _'Damn Odin and his magical restraints.'_ The chains of his right arm were placed beneath his left foot and he tugged. He growled as the steel metal cut into his skin, but nonetheless slipped off with force added. He panted as he switched to his left arm and pulled with his right leg. Bared teeth glinted as the other shackles came off. He rubbed his wrists and smirked. Through closed eyes the warmth of his magic flowed through him. He breathed in the air around him and exhaled, he freed himself; only a tiny help from his back and Thanos. A pale hand ran though his black hair and he smoothed it out, stopping to the cut above his head and winced. He pulled his hand away and scarlet appeared on his fingers. He grimaced and wiped it on his black leather trousers. The warmth flowed within his body and with a short few words he vanished in green light leaving a puff of green smoke.

* * *

"Father!" Thor ran into the throne room his hammer equipped in his right hand. The Allfather stood in the middle of the golden room, Gungnir held firmly in his grasp. Thor stopped behind him and watched as his father turned around. Odin placed his left hand upon Thor's shoulder.

"My son, a great enemy has awakened once more. I fear he is too strong this time, Asgard and the rest of the Nine Realms, will soon perish," Odin spoke in a grim voice.

"Father surely there is something we can do?" Odin passed him and went to his throne seat. He climbed the stairs and said nothing. Once he sat upon his throne he clanged Gungnir to the floor and guards flooded the room.

"Check the prisons I am sure he was down there." The guards bowed in all of their golden armor and left the Allfather and his son alone.

"Father I do not understand, what has happened?"

"The Infinity Gauntlet has been stolen."

"What!?" Thor roared. "He has returned? How, w-when? Father I-"

"Be silent my son," Odin cut off leaning forward in his chair. "Thanos has returned and he is even stronger than I. I fear for Asgards safety and as such you will be here to defend it." He leaned back and looked defeated.

"But, Father how can he be more powerful that you. You are the most powerful being in the world!" Thor shouted. His hammer clenched to his side, his knuckles white. He looked to the floor for a few moments in the silence, only fire crackled within a brazier. "I am unable to fulfill your need of me here Father." He paused and looked up directly in the Kings stormy blue eye. "For if the Eternal One is indeed a more formidable force this time around, than I fear for the Earths safety."

"This is non-negotiable my son. You are to remain here protecting the walls of your homeland." He banged Gungnir against the palace floor.

"But Father!"

"Silence! The Midgardians have their own defenses. The battle with the Chitauri proved that."

Thor didn't let it go, "They do not stand a chance against another invasion Father! They are still recovering from Loki's onslaught." Odin opened his mouth to counter, but the doors to the throne room flew open and a guard came rushing in. His armor clanked together as he hurried to the middle of the room. Instead of Odin focusing on Thor he focused his gaze upon the guard.

"What news do you bring your King." The guard bowed and then knelt; his right arm across his chest touched his left shoulder.

"A greatest apologies my King and Prince, but I bring grave news from the gallows," the guard spoke. "Prince Loki has escaped and is nowhere in sight, his bindings laid strewed across the floor." He rose and Odin nodded and he left the room quickly.

"If his bindings are no longer on his person than that means he has access of his magical abilities, though it is limited." Thor looked to him, confused. The King cleared his throat and rose from his seat. "Loki's magical force is a part of his being. To get rid of it fully would slowly or quickly kill him. I took as much as I could, but he still has enough for a few weak spells."

Odin made his way half-way down the stairs when Thor spoke, "Than I shall go after him! I will bring him back home once more." Odin continued on his way down.

"No, you are to remain here. Loki is not a threat at this time. The Eternal One known as Thanos is the threat, we must prepare for anything he throws at us."

"Father, you are being unreasonable!" Thor raised his voice. Odin stepped onto the main flooring and placed a hand on his sons shoulder.

"Be quiet my son, you are to remain here in Asgard. Protecting your homeland is your first priority." Odin patted his sons shoulder and turned on his heel towards the doors to exit. "Visit your mother, she wished to have words with you." Thor didn't respond he just stood in the throne room, Mjöllnir still in his grasp his head hung; defeated. Through the mitts of the discussion on what should've been done to ensure Midgards safety a hooded figure, invisible in the shadows; lingered. Its pale face and emerald green eyes glowed through the black fabric of the hood. Its pale hands reached up and pulled the hood down. The God of Mischief, Chaos, and Fire stood hidden. Loki's lips thinned as a smirk claimed his features.

'_It would seem Odin has finally showed how much he actually cares about your pathetic Midgard, Brother,'_ the mischievous one thought. His unkempt hair hadn't been touched, but his cut above his eye was cleaned, it no longer bled, but still red and inflamed. He felt great joy from his _brother's_ sadness. Thor let out a sound of frustration and stormed off through the hall doors. The green gaze now found it appropriate to look at the golden chair that once he sat upon. It brought back memories just glancing at it and Loki flinched.

_"My son." Odin's voice echoed through his mind lulling back to a place he was too familiar with. The court of Æsir and randomized citizens surrounded the Allfather. With Gungnir within his grasp and his golden plated armor silence had formed. Loki, the center of attention stared with fate filled eyes towards the one-eyed man he once called father. With the muzzle that the Midgardians had placed upon him he was unable to speak and the chains that still chafed his wrists made him unable to wave his magic. His adoptive family stood in front of him; Odin in the middle, Thor to his right, and Frigga to his left. "You have committed crimes against Asgard and of Midgard, both worthy of death. Instead," he started._

_'Of course, taking pity on your _son_,' Loki thought._

_"Instead," Odin repeated, "you shall be returned to your allies for three cycles, then you shall be returned to complete another three cycles here in Asgard." Loki's eyes widened._

_'You think you know pain? He'll make you long for something as sweat as pain,' the Other's voice rang in his ears. He remembered being stripped of his powers, his hands bound, and thrown into the abyss. He landed on rock barren ground. Stabs of pain akin to knives assaulted his entire being. How the abyss managed to send him once again to the Chitauri's world he did not know. He was suddenly haled to his feet and placed within a cell, where Thanos joined him._

He shook his head free of the imagery that followed after the Eternal One joined him. He knew that he had been manipulated and the god was full of anger. Thanos now wielded powerful the most object and if he had the Infinity Gauntlet and the Infinity Gems then he'd rage a full on scale war. The Avengers wouldn't know what hit them. Loki was the god of fire he'd help the humans before with presenting the Midgardians with fire and he even helped make the fishing net. He cherished the mortals in his somewhat now stable heart and he was going to help them.

Within the shadows he conducted his own spell and with a poof of green smoke he disappeared.

* * *

**Sorry about the long wait school was involved and well life got in the way. I am currently finishing chapter 2 and I'm about to start chapter 3, chapter 2 should be uploaded tomorrow.**

**I don't really have a beta reader, so any mistakes are mine.**

**Review because you viewed! (Pwease? I really like feedback, whether it's good or bad. Help me improve.)**


	3. The Tree of Life and Tony

"Sir, if I might, wouldn't it be a good time to turn in," the automated voice of Jarvis spoke. A clang of metal and a head popped up from a desk covered in papers and various tools

"Did Pepper put you up to this J?" The voice of Anthony E. Stark spoke.

"She did indeed sir." Tony sighed and stood. "I highly agree with her too sir, you have not eaten in over two days and you have not slept in three. These are not very healthy habits."

"Jarv, you've known me to go longer." Sitting down in a swivel chair he flipped his goggles down off of his head and started to smolder a piece of metal. "Butterfingers get over here." The bot chirped and rolled to its creator. Tony gave the AI a wrench to hold, but as his name suggested, it dropped. "You are a tragedy just like your brothers." The bots head drooped and made a chirp of sadness. Butterfingers rolled away to his charging station to where his brothers, You and Dum-E charged. Tony stood from his swivel chair and wiped his hands on a washcloth in the back pocket of his jeans.

"Jarvis," he called.

"Yes sir?" The AI responded

"Heat up the coffee would you and ready the shower."

"Very well sir." Tony used the stairs he made his way furnished living room, completely redone after his incident with Rhodey. He passed his small waterfall display and he reached the kitchen and poured himself freshly brewed coffee. His hand grabbed an apple with his unoccupied hand and went over to his balcony doors. As he shouldered the door open he took a minute to enjoy the view of the ocean and the comforting sounds. The waves hit the bottom of the mountain that the house was built into. The sun sinking behind the waters created a mixture of colors that reflected on the waves. The twilight rays of the sun shone into the room and it casted shadows onto the furniture.

It felt good to be back in Malibu after the whole ordeal with New York. After five months he was finally able to escape all the pressure from Pepper and Fury, along with the team. As soon as he was able to he flew out via Iron Man suit -of course- to his favorite mansion. He handed out the invitations for the Avengers to join him in the tower that was renovated within a month. To everyone's surprise, except for Tony, Coulson was alive. The reason being as to why he wasn't surprised was he had "allegedly" hacked S.H.I.E.L.D.'s databases and found a lovely file regarding the Avengers new handler. He was pissed at first and those days in Stark Tower were not fun at all. But it all ended in a few days and well in Tony world that'll be about a few hours. As he said to Steve on the Helicarrier, Fury is the master of spies, his secrets have secrets.

He got along with the team alright, but he still had disputes with Steve and that was to be expected. Boy Scout vs. a genius, billionaire, playboy, philanthropist? Yeah didn't end well and plus the fact that Steve basically ruined his life indirectly. He did give the stink eye to Natasha though; he obviously didn't trust her due to the whole fiasco with Hammer, Vanko, and the whole "I'm dying due to palladium poisoning" thing. Fool him once, okay, fool him twice, well let's hope there isn't a second time. The whole thing with Stane was still with him and he wasn't willing to trust people that easily anymore. Pepper and Rhodey were an exception because they never left him and they stood by his side for all these years. Bruce, Clint, and Tony got along like a wild fire. Thor was still in happy god-Ville known as Asgard.

Fury had the gall to ask him to make weapons, keyword being ask. He declined obviously and even told Fury to go fuck himself, it was quite the meeting. Pepper and Tony had to say the least relationship issues, which ended with them walking away. Well, more like Pepper storming out of the room and Tony standing there dumbfounded. That was only a month ago. They remained friends and that was perfectly fine for Tony, as long as she stuck around.

So here Tony stood in a white wife beater with his reactor shining blue through the fabric; wearing black pants with black shoes. He sipped his coffee and savored this peaceful moment, maybe one of his last.

"Sir, you're shower is ready, and might I add that Director Fury is on the line." Tony finished his apple and drank the last contents of his coffee.

"Ignore call." He closed the doors behind him and walked back into the kitchen and placed his mug in the sink, while throwing away his apple core.

"Sir, it would appear that he has urgent news to share."

He groaned and finally answered, "fine patch him through." When he heard the click of the lines connecting he sighed. "Fury it's so nice to hear from you again! Gosh golly I've missed you so much."

"Cut the bullshit Stark," Fury's voice spoke.

"Oh, why so serious?" Tony inwardly chuckled; it was so fun to annoy people especially Fury.

"Stark! I have neither the time nor patience to deal with your smartass mouth. I need you back at the tower, immediately."

"And why is that my sweet director?" He walked into his room and closed the door.

"We have a new threat on our hands."

"Great, I'll be there, eventually. End call Jarvis." Another cut and the call ended. The clothing he wore was thrown onto the floor and that just left him in boxers. Tony took his boxers off and it revealed him in all his glory. He stepped lightly into the shower and relaxed in the warm water. He rubbed shampoo into his hair and rinsed and then he used his loofa to wash his body. Fully rinsed he stood there in the hot water basking in it; the arc reactor's light shining on the tile. What kind of new villain were the Avengers faced with this time, he wondered.

'_Hopefully not another god deciding that destroying Earth is fun,'_ he thought.

He stepped out of the shower and grabbed a towel, quickly drying his hair before his body. After the towel was secured around his waist he made his way into his bedroom. He headed into his long walk in closet and grabbed his favorite Black Sabbath shirt and threw it on letting the arc be covered. The towel was discarded as new boxers covered the good stuff and jeans then covered the boxers. After that he entered the living room once again.

"Jarvis assemble the suit."

"Right away sir." Tony sighed and went his glass table in the middle of the room and grabbed his Stark Phone. He sat down into the couch behind with a huff of air. Typing a few codes into the transparent screen a new screen appeared of a room currently occupied. And in that room stood the Director of S.H.I.E.L.D Nicholas Joseph Fury, which Tony always had to smirk at his name. The director's hands were behind his back, which meant business. A table, in front of the director was currently occupied by what was left of the Avengers, since Tony was in Malibu and Thor in Asgard; leaving Clint, Natasha, Steve, and Bruce. Coulson stood right underneath a plasma screen TV with his back leaning against the wall.

"Ugh," Clint Barton -also known as Hawkeye- started through the phone. "When is Stark going to be here?" The archer leaned back into his chair propping his feet up on the table. Tony noticed no one said anything and smirked, time to abuse his almighty microphone he had installed.

"Clint this is your father, get your feet off my table," Tony's voice echoed through the secure room. Which caused Steve to jump.

"Now you should you're like a combo of my mom as well, but hey, never really knew them so whoop teh do!"

"Stark stop acting like a child and get here," Fury's voice commanded.

"I'll be there in a few hours; I haven't left yet, sue me. Oh wait you can't, because I'm richer than you are and you'd be broke before we even go to court."

"Stark!"

"Alright, alright." Tony exited the screen and stood up while pocketing his phone. As he turned a fist met with his face and he was punched across the room. "The hell," he muttered as he wiped his hand under nose only to reveal blood.

"Hello Mr. Stark," a deep voice addressed him. He jerked his head quickly to the source, but regretted it as a sudden pain filled his head. "I do believe we have yet to be introduced as you blew up one of my armies nests. And well Mr. Stark that is unforgivable." Through that whole statement Tony's vision blurred. He was suddenly picked up by his neck, cutting off his air supply in the process. He clawed at the foreign hand and he stared into bright blue eyes with purple skin.

"W-what are you supposed to be? B-Barney?" That comment only resulted in the hand hardening its hold.

"I do not realize what kind of Midgardian reference you are referring to, but because you mocked me with it I can assume it's bad." Thanos noticed that Tony's eyes started to shut so he simply threw him into one of the white walls. A rush of pain engulfed Tony's body and his vision cleared showing him that this man was decked out in golden armor. It was similar to what Loki wore, but different. The purple skinned man started to walk forward to Tony's body, which was through part of the wall.

"J-Jarvis!" Thanos only chuckled.

"Your technology is of no use," Thanos spoke an he raised his Infinity Gauntlet with the Infinity Gems and smirked. "You see this Man of Iron." Tony looked to his golden gloved hand. "These are the Infinity Gems, there are six. Currently I have two, the space and mind. The mind is what I used to control the God of Mischief. I shall do the same to you, but all in good time. For now you will receive your punishment for destroying my army." The hand grabbed Tony right around the face and dragged him right into the air. Tony could only vaguely see what happened as he was slowly losing consciousness.

And just before he saw black completely he heard the man say, "Destroy it."

'_Destroy what?'_ Tony thought. But his answer was unmet as the world around him faded.

* * *

With a burst of green light Loki descended onto a solid branch of white light. He looked down to the bright white light while sweat dripped down his face and panted. He kneeled down and his black cloak covered his entire form.

"Greetings Yggdrasil," his tired voice spoke. As if responding the giant branch glow brightened causing Loki to shield his eyes with his left arm. When it died down he chuckled and drew his arm back to the warmth of the branch. "I understand that connecting with all Nine Realms is tiring, but I ask if you could grant me a bit more power." The branch's glow grew brighter, but not as it did last time. "I have come under knowledge that there will be a soon to be battle within the realms, and I wish to help it cease. With the power that you shall grant me I will help within the realms and defend it." His unkempt hair covered his eyes and he saw a figure walking on the branch of light. The figure was transparent and as it got closer its form was more recognizable. A tall large white stag towered over the battered form of the prince. It bowed its head and Loki stood and as he stood the stag turned around and walked down the branch. Loki quickly followed the animal and thought nothing wrong. All around the two was nothing but pitch black darkness. The only source of light being the branches that belonged to the tree of life, as it led to the base of the trunk.

It had been over a millennium since the exiled prince of Asgard had been to Yggdrasil as he was banned by Odin. The stag he remembered so well as it saved him when he accidently transported himself to the tree's base. That didn't go so well with Odin. But nonetheless the stag was the tree's other from, as Loki had decided upon. The tree held so many secrets and that peeked Loki's curiosity, but alas he knew better than to pry into the tree's knowledge. The stag suddenly stopped in the middle of the large branch causing Loki to stop.

"Young Prince," the stag spoke, but its mouth did not move. It turned around and stared down into Loki's eyes emerald eyes. "You have been through much in these last few cycles." The stag started to circle him. "I am aware of the evil and destruction that is to come. Yet you promise me you should be able to stop it." Loki's head followed the stag around.

"And I wi-''

"**But**," the stag stopped circling and stood in front of him. "You have already proven me wrong in the past, trickster. You have lied, deceived, caused destruction that rivals so many. And now here you are asking me to restore what little powers you have left and for what? So you can deceive I as well. I am Yggdrasil, the tree of life; I am what hold the Nine Realms upright with my branches. What is it that you, God of Lies, Chaos, Mischief, and Fire, have to offer so I am to assure you shall not betray I?" Loki looked into the non-colored eyes of the stag.

"I know that with what I say you will not believe, as in my title I lie, but I will not nor shall I lie to you great tree. I vow on my children's lives that I shall assist the realms in the oncoming battle."

"You value your children's lives more than your own and I acknowledge this." The stag stretched its neck towards Loki's face. "Though in the past you have been ridiculed, but you have never once betrayed your offspring. If you vow on their lives than I know this is no farce. I shall grant you your request and in turn you are to assist the Nine Realms at all costs." Loki nodded understanding his new occupation. The stag then reached forward more and touched his forehead and drew back.

"Yes, Yggdrasil." He bowed his head and watched as the white light from the branch they stood upon traveled up the exiled princes' body and consumed him. Warmth flooded through his body and as the light shimmered away his wounds and scars faded until pale flesh was left behind. "Thank you tree of life, you have my word and I shall not deviate from my new path set before me."

"I know you shall not, young prince. But I warn you now; the future will not be bright for some. The one that has been a threat since old is ready to take back what was his and you know this." The stag went to the edge of branch and looked down and Loki followed suit. They both stared down into pitch black that was followed down by the rest of Yggdrasil's trunk. "There will be many deaths that will come and your daughter, being the mistress of death will not be happy. Thanos unfortunately does not know this and wishes to be her husband." Loki grimaced at the thought of his daughter being married to that scum. The stag's voice chuckled, "yes I will too not be happy if that is to go through."

"I forgot that you are able to read minds great one." The stag and Loki looked at each other and nodded to one another. "I understand what is at stake and I shall fix what I have started."

"Of course, but first before your departure," The stag then turned and with its head motioned for Loki to get upon its back. Loki simply stood wide eyed. "Young prince would you be so kind to climb upon my mirror's back and this should not take long." Loki gulped and reached forward to the horns of the stag steadying himself to quickly mount. Once Loki mounted the stag it no longer appeared transparent, but white as the snow of Jötunheim. The stag then reared up and bolted leaving Loki to close his eyes and hug the neck of the beast while listening to nothing but his cloak fluttering behind him. The stags legs stopped running and sensing this Loki looked to their new surroundings.

"Welcome to my observatory young prince."

* * *

When Tony woke up it wasn't pleasant and it wasn't just because he was somewhere he didn't know, but because his body felt like a truck had hit him and then backed up. His eyes glanced around the room and noticed he was in a cave. His breath hitched and he tried sitting up, but he was unable and his body was sent back down into whatever surface he laid upon. His head cracked against the hard surface and realized his form was sprawled out on a rocky terrain. He looked up from where he laid and saw not the entire cave was, well cave. Above him a crescent of light shone down into the cave and he saw the stars and the midnight blue sky. His eyes widened, he wasn't on Earth anymore, but he was in the place that he was most certain he destroyed, the Chitauri's world.

It was then that he noticed why he hadn't been able to move his upper and lower body, because his body was strapped down. He couldn't see the light from his reactor and panicked, which caused pain in his probably broken left arm and battered body, but he didn't care. Grinding his teeth he struggled even more. He, the great Tony Stark was once again captured and the remnants of what happened three years prior still followed him in its wake. But he was alone now, on an enemy world that wasn't even known the other Nine Realms.

"Quit your struggling, pitiful mortal," Thanos' voice echoed through the room and Stark cursed him. But nonetheless Tony didn't stop his struggling, which only caused the Chitauri leader to become angrier. Thanos was invisible, unnoticed by the mortal's eye who continued to struggle with his restraints. He walked over to Tony's weak form and slammed his golden boot into his stomach, causing the genius to lurch forward spitting a combination of blood and saliva. Due to the straps he was sent backward just as quickly as he was sent forward. Thanos grinned and let his form shimmer so Stark could see him. Brown irises looked into the bright glowing eyes of Thanos. The purple leader laughed at the puny mortal. "Your crimes against my army as I have stated earlier is unforgivable." The leader let out a dark laugh. "Your crime is punishable by death, but being as merciful as I am, you shall be spared."

Tony sucked in a shallow breath and said, "What's the catch?" Thanos all but smirked wider and the room was suddenly filled with Chitauri soldiers. Tony's eyes looked at all angles and saw bodies with armor and some with or without weapons. They inched closer, as did Thanos, except Thanos was leaning over and adding more pressure to his boot positioned in Tony's stomach. Tony coughed and sucked in more breath as the purple man leaned forward.

Leaning all the way to his ear Thanos chuckled, "Let the fun begin." With that he got up quickly and the Chitauri all around him lunged for the human. His blue gaze was filled with amusement as his warriors crowded around the downed mortal. He turned on his way and went through the metal door hidden in the back of the cavern. He didn't smirk until he heard the first scream.

* * *

**I hope your Thanksgiving was good.**

**Once again I claim all mistakes and errors.**

**Yes I portrayed Yggdrasil as a stag. I was also considering making the tree of life a lion, but then thought stags are spirits of nature and Yggdrasil is what brings life to all the Nine Realms. **

**Hate me because I'm going to have some fun torturing Tony. Thanos is an asshole, well more of one in my story. Don't worry people get to kick his ass in the end. **

**Chapter 3 will probably be out next week, sorry I haven't written that much. **

**I also forgot, THANK YOU and a shout out to: **

**circleofstars **

**jnotjane **

**FireSenshi2 **

**and Nerd4ever243.**

**Thank you guys for reviewing, and thank you all who have followed and favorited the story. It brings me great honor to actually see that people like my writing/story skills. **


	4. Questions and Answers

**Sooooooooooo I lied about updating! There are reasons why I haven't updated. **

**1) I'm lazy. **

**2) I'm lazy.**

** 3) I'm very lazy.**

**4) I had midterms... They suck.**

* * *

"Why are we here great tree?" Loki asked drawing his right index finger over the golden plating along the walls of the hall. The white stag shifted colors and its pelt turned into a golden hue. It then shook its head the antlers turned a dark brown. They walked down the long corridor until a large opening led then to a room as big as the Bifrost.

"You shall be shone your first challenge, young prince. It is there that your first challenge shall come to light." The stag's head looked around at Loki and then turned around and led Loki to a pedestal with a bowl indented into the granite surface. The rest of the pedestal was a black with silver slashes leading from the top to the bottom.

'_What fine craftsmanship,'_ Loki thought.

"Think of the fine crafting later my prince, now is not the time to dilly dally." Loki nodded and snapped his attention to the water that swished within the bowl.

"My apologies." The stag and Loki both stared into the water and looked at one another's reflection.

"Here is where your first task is to be dealt," the stag turned and walked away from the pedestal. Loki followed quickly behind. "On the outskirts of where the Mad Titan thrives, you shall find the smartest mortal alive. Retrieve him you will do so and right the wrong you brought not so long ago."

"Who is this man great tree, who am I to aid?" The stag did not turn around and Loki stared at the head of the large beast. They stood there for a few seconds before Loki realized. The bowl! He turned around and went to look into the bowl to find a moving image already portrayed across the still water. In the image laid a man on one of the floating rock caves Loki knew so well. The man's face did not show due to the lighting of the cave, but the thing that caught Loki's attention the most was the shining orb in the middle of the man's chest. "I am to rescue the Man of Iron? Yggdrasil surely you are mistaken," Loki began to turn around only to be faced with a manned lion.

"You dare doubt me!" It roared loud and fierce. "I who have granted you much," it circled him and the pedestal. "I, who have restored your powers back in full and I, who have given you a second chance to be redeemed." It stopped circling and stood in front of Loki and then it stalked forward stopping inches away from his face. "Do you dare doubt me young pitiful prince? I am a force not to be reckoned with and you should already be aware of this fact. You have used my powers that I have given you and wielded it for destruction and trickery." The lion leaned back and sat, still towering over Loki due to its unnatural size. A growl emanated from its throat. "You shall go to this mortal and aid him. He is an asset in the oncoming battle ahead." The lion stood and its red eyes stared into Loki's green irises. "Do not disappoint me Loki Laufreyson," Loki flinched, "for if you do, then I fear the whole Nine Realms shall perish." The lion then strolled away and disappeared into a stream of light.

"Great tree Yggdrasil, what shall I do when I retrieve the Man of Iron? I know not what my purpose shall be once I aid him in his escape." Loki stepped forward and glanced around the room not knowing where to look. "Am I to bring him back here? So you may bestow-"

"No," the voice echoed. "You are the one to choose, it is your destiny and the future will fall onto your shoulders, Laufreyson. I can already see what is to come and the battle will be long, painful, and unjust." Images appeared in Loki hindsight, screams of agony and blood, so much blood. "Now go young prince, much time has passed since you have arrived and the Mortal is slowly fading." As Loki turned to head out of the observatory the voice called, "allies are always a good thing."

* * *

Tony struggled to sit up and when he did his body collapsed back onto the hard terrain. He groaned in pain and tried again, but this time slowly. He was able to push his body up halfway before he succumbed to the unbearable pain left from the Chitauri caused him to collapse. He coughed and weakly he clutched his ribs as they ached in pain while breathing heavily.

"Does the mortal require any assistance?" Thanos asked smugly. Tony didn't even notice his presence till now.

"Screw you," Tony mustered as he inhaled sharply.

Thanos smirked, "It'll only get worse, especially with the way you use your tongue towards me, mortal," he spat the word venomously.

"And why are you acting all pompous?"

"I am the greatest being in all the Nine Realms, Thanos the Eternal One."

'So, that's his name,' Tony thought. "I'm afraid I've never heard of you, your great highness."

"I will remind you of your tongue," Thanos said planting his right boot onto Starks side. He pressed down, which caused Tony to gasp out in pain. "You think yourself so high and mighty you pathetic mortal. I guess I'll just have to break that spirit, won't I?" Drawing a golden hilt sword out of its black sheath Thanos slit Starks left cheek.

Wincing in slight pain Tony's brown irises looked up defiantly to face Thanos. Blood oozed down his cheek, but he didn't care, he needed to show his captor that he wasn't afraid of him. When the blood reached his lips it was then that Tony felt something wasn't right. He has tasted his blood before and this blood was way different from before, what was it?

"I see you have noticed the difference of what laps at your lips. Just know that it won't be pleasant," he laughed and sheathed his sword.

Tony's body did not move, at all. He felt a burning agony that slowly spread throughout his body and he cursed. Poison. As much as he gritted his teeth he couldn't stop the sound come out of his mouth. He hoped that Thanos didn't hear it.

Alas, Thanos did and he smiled kneeling down to face Tony. He grabbed Tony's chin and forced him to look up to him. He watched in amusement as Tony squirmed in his grasp due to the pain. In the midst of the silence did Thanos speak, "Scream mortal as all of your kind shall on the day that their doom will come. Enlighten me with your voice. I bet it'll bring me more happiness than that of the trickster."

"Go… fuck yourself," Tony breathlessly said. Thanos threw Starks head into the ground and kicked him in the stomach, which caused Tony to suddenly empty his stomach of his apple and his coffee.

"Observing you and torturing you shall be fun mortal I await our next trail with one another." The door that Thanos entered from open and a Chitauri soldier entered with what appeared to be a club. "Do be gentle with our mortal here." The soldier nodded its head and proceeded forward to Tony. "Have fun, Stark." He laughed madly as he walked out the cavern and shut the metal cased door. He turned around in the white halls which now surrounded him. He stood there waiting for noise and then finally heard a sharp yelp and laughed. He continued for a few more seconds until the laughter suddenly ended and a smile encased his face. He felt a familiar presence and spoke, "let the games begin Laufreyson."

* * *

Loki left the branches of Yggdrasil in a flash of green and landed onto a barren rock. Scoping the area out he saw the lights of the Chitauri. Grinning he noticed the change of temperature, nighttime had dawned on him. He knew Thanos had eyes everywhere so he knew he had little time to find Stark. Crouching down the trickster summoned a location spell and focused on finding the Mortal, but alas he could not pick up a trace of his life force.

"Damn you Thanos," he muttered. With is hand he swooped his hair back so it was out of his face he then felt the presence of the Mad Titan approaching. Quickly getting up and muttering a few incantations. "You'll have to wait Stark." He then vanished.

* * *

Now a message from my friend Kelly:

It's so beautiful *sobs* now put it on fanfiction or ill steal your face.

-kelly

* * *

**Thank you Kelly! Anyway I realized I had this written today after I finished my testing for midterms. I understand that it sucks and it isn't long, I apologize. I thank all who reviewed, favorited, and followed. I love every single one of you!**


End file.
